Volcanoes
by cherryvvoid
Summary: She was the older, questionably civilian sister to one Haruno Sakura & she had no desire whatsoever to be a Shinobi. But sadly potential was potential & if there was one thing the leaf village hated more than anything, it was having someone not using said potential for - & she quotes - "the greater good of the village". Technically-half-civilian!SI-OC. Sakura's-Sister!SI-OC
1. Upper Mantle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

She was born in the correct body this time.

Staring down at the vacant space between her legs as she bathed she couldn't help but marvel on how this time around her mindset matched her body. The two-year-old Haruno Koyo was physically a female, her sex-matched her gender according to societal norms and she was _ecstatic_.

Now don't get her wrong, waking up in a whole new body after dying wasn't the easiest thing to get accustomed to but over these past few years, she made due. Though it _certainly_ helped ease her transition to know that her new set of parents were more friendly than her last pair.

Haruno Mebuki and Sosuke were pleasantly bright, cheerful, and extremely encouraging and it was safe to say Koyo loved it. And despite the fact that Sosuke wasn't her biological father he was the best dad she could ever hope for. He was attentive, doting, and loving - hell they _both_ were! Which after having to suffer through the parenting techniques of her previous mother and father, Koyo thought she deserved a _little_ parental worship.

The two of them were even enough to help her overlook the fact that she was currently living in a fictitious military country where four-year-olds were allowed to kill.

Well, almost.

Wrapped up in a fluffy blue towel Koyo was carried out of her baby bath and past a window where a familiar monument was perched on a mountain side. Frowning she turned her face to instead stare up at Mebuki and she, once again marveled at how gosh darn beautiful her mother was. With her short cut pastel pink colored hair, kind brown eyes, and heart-shaped face it was clear to see what had drawn Sosuke to the woman in the first place. But it was her quiet and graceful demeanor that kept him enamored with the foreign lady who was already clearly pregnant when she met him.

Glancing down Mebuki gave her the sweetest smile before she turned and gave a fearsome glare to the forlorn looking Sosuke who stood watching the two pink haired females cuddle and coo.

" _Can I hold her now_?" Sosuke whined with a tiny little pout and Koyo grinned back with an impish giggle.

Well, it was her quiet and graceful demeanor paired with her ready-and-raring to go personality that captured the lovesick man's heart.

"I don't think so." Her mother said with a single raised brow as she dressed Koyo in an autumn leaf colored yukata. "You've got a daughter complex and I'm aiming to break you out of it so by the time Koyo is old enough to get a boyfriend you won't feel inclined to make the poor boy go bankrupt."

It was true, Sosuke was _that_ kind of father. She even caught him giving a death glare to the fellow two-year-old who gave her a stick yesterday. A. Stick.

But hey, on the plus side Koyo thought it was adorable.

"I do not have a complex!" Sosuke yelped desperately before his green eyes darkened and the air around him seemed to have a lot more pressure than before. "But hypothetically speaking if my precious little autumn flower had gotten a... _boyfriend_...then I wouldn't just stop at mere bankruptcy. Oh _no_ , you can believe _that_."

Looking unamused a slow sugary smile crawled up onto Mebuki's face and Koyo would have shivered if she didn't know the woman like the back of her hand.

"Honey, I wouldn't mind if Koyo didn't want children because that's of her own violation," She drawled out as she practically glowed with the force of her vindictiveness. "but if you jeopardize my chance at having grandbabies from _any_ of my children, I will _end_ you."

Pouting even harder Sosuke mumbled under his breath before he grunted out a petulant 'fine' and made grabbing motions with his hands. Seemingly satisfied Koyo was handed over and pretty soon the man was cuddling her close and grinning like a loon.

"Aren't you just the most _precious_ little darling there is?!" He cooed as he lifted her into the air. "Aren't you just the most _adorable_ little baby in the world?!"

Throwing her arms up Koyo gave a little cheer. "Yea!"

"And aren't I just the most _handsome_ father in all the nations?"

" _Yea_!"

"And don't you just _love_ me - excluding the most beautiful lady Mebuki of course - like no other in the world Koyo-chan?!"

" _ **Yea**_!" She screamed out on a giggle as the man lifted up her shirt and blew raspberries on her stomach.

"Tou-chan stop!" She squealed as she grabbed hand fulls of his long blond hair. "I'm gunna pee, tou-chan ya gotta stop!"

Mercifully halting his relentless attack Koyo was let up and a kiss was pressed to her head.

"So are you ready to go to the park today?" Sosuke asked as he poked her navel and she repressed a giggle as she slapped at his hand.

"Only if ya don't touch my tummy." She grumped, making sure to play her I'm-so-adorable card as thoroughly as she could.

Sosuke pretended to think about it for a second as his fingers danced near her stomach and Koyo gave a mock screech, grabbing his hands to keep them still.

"Okay," He hummed as jade green eyes locked onto hers. "It's a deal then."

Giving a sigh of relief, Koyo was set down on the floor where she stared up at her dad with admiring eyes.

Sosuke was good looking she supposed, in that boy-next-door kind of way with his rich golden hair and bright spring eyes. Now his gaze was something she would have _loved_ to inherit from him. Glancing over at the mirror across the room Koyo inspected her own long wavy pink hair and fall leaf colored eyes for which she was named accordingly. She looked like her mother mostly, but there were some nuances in her face that spoke of the other side of her parentage.

Now if only she knew who that was.

Blinking as she was lifted into a pair of arms, she turned to view Sosuke who was pointing at their door in excitement.

"We're off now Koyo-chan!" He chirped. "To the park, we go!"

A single hand wove into her hair and the young Haruno glanced over to her mother.

"Soon there'll be someone new who will want to trapeze all over the village." She smiled as a palm drifted over her distended stomach. "I'm sure you and Sakura will get along so well."

Grinning widely her orange-red eyes glinted happily.

"I'll be the best Aneki she could ever ask for!"

Afterall Koyo already knew all there was to know about her soon to be a sister, she was more than prepared for her birth.

* * *

 **First things first I changed the hair colors of Sakura's parents so that Koyo will have the same pink hair as Sakura. Koyo is Sakura's half sister.**

 **Also, Mebuki isn't from the leaf, originally she's from Kiri in this story. So Koyo's father is a Kiri-nin. I'm sure none of you will guess who her father is until she displays her questionable abilities. P.s. her father is an OC but he's the brother of a canon character.**

 **I wanted to do a mostly civilian SI-OC fic meaning this character will try her hardest to be a civilian.** **Also, I wanted to do a cheerful character which is one who is different from my more angsty/fierce/sassy/snarky ones. Although Koyo will be sassy it won't be how my other characters are, it's in a much more demure cutesy way (I hope that explains it well lol).**

 **If you didn't already know Koyo was a transgirl in her old life, meaning she was born with typically "male" genitalia but her gender is female. She now has a typically "female" body (by societal standards) that she has always wanted.**

 **Koyo is a type of flower that is the same color as Koyo's eyes.**

* * *

 **Also on a side note if you haven't heard already I need some help!**

 **Like I've never really asked for help with anything that didn't involve writing fanfic so I hope you'll consider lending a hand! ^^**

 **I would like you guys to follow my Instagram because I'm trying to get a paid fashion sponsorship and I need a high number of followers to do that! And I have a high amount of followers on this website so yeah! It would really mean a lot to me if you guys would do this. Like it would mean so so so sooo much if you guys could do me this favor.**

 **I'm almost to my first thousand on there which is a big milestone for me and a big step towards getting the sponsorship! I just need 400 more followers!**

 **So help me out with a follow on my Instagram: slimjimsandarizonas pls and thank you!~**

 **(Also if you don't want to help me then don't leave rude reviews about it bc I've gotten a few rude ones.)**

* * *

 **Edit: 3/24/17**


	2. Ashes

_This!_ \- Koyo's thoughts.

 **This!** \- Ura's thoughts.

* * *

Smiling down at the now one-year-old girl who had the same green eyes as Sosuke and the pink hair of Mebuki, Koyo gave a squeal of delight when her baby sister flashed her a gummy smile.

When Sakura was born Koyo was perhaps the happiest elder sibling in the world. She had stared at the tiny sac of flesh for hours, refusing to leave her mother and her new sister in the hospital by themselves and so she ended up staying the night. For the _entire_ duration of their stay. Koyo, determined to be the best Aneki she could be, helped change diapers, she helped give her baths, and she helped put the crying baby to sleep.

It even got so far that whenever Sakura cried in the middle of the night it was _Koyo_ that was there first, quieting down the girl. Her mother thought it was the cutest thing in the universe while her father always pouted, saying that he wanted a turn to bond with his little cherry blossom.

Feeling guilty she offered to hand over some of her time with the baby which in turn warranted Sosuke to wave away her concerns saying that he would find his time to bond when she went off to school.

But nevertheless, Koyo was _so_ happy to have a sister. Sakura was very important to her especially considering her last sibling relationship had been horrible. So here she was now, four years old and heading off to her first day of class.

Without her sister.

And believe her, she tried to bring the girl with her. Her parents vehemently objected.

Handing Sakura to her mother and taking a few steps outside she anxiously peered back at the entrance to her house where the two pastel haired females stood waving her goodbye.

"You'll come get me if anything happens right?" She asked for the hundredth time since she had woken up. "You _promised_ me that you would."

Sighing in mock exasperation Mebuki waved even harder, pleased that her daughter was so concerned for their wellbeing but finding it unneeded at the moment.

"Yes Yo-chan," She smiled mirthfully. "I'll come and get you if anything that _won't_ actually happen, happens."

Nodding at the affirmation she quickly ran back and gave her mother a hug and Sakura a kiss under the chin that tickled a happy screech out of the baby.

"Be safe you two!" Koyo called as she jogged to catch up to the waiting Sosuke. "Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone ya hear?!"

"That's supposed to be my line!" Her mother called out in faux outrage. "Who is _whose_ mother young lady?"

Teasingly sticking out her tongue she walked alongside her dad, placing her hand in his to placate her jitters.

"Nervous?" The blond man asked as he gave her fingers a light squeeze. "Wait, no need to answer that I already know you are."

Placing a hand on her naval she scrunched up her nose. "I think excitement and fear are having a fight in my stomach."

He hummed a bit in consideration of her words before he quirked a fine brow. "Oh? What's the fight about?"

A queasy expression stole over her heart shaped face as burning red eyes narrowed as if facing some fearsome foe.

" _Friendship_." She snarled out with a surprising amount of fierceness and her father paused. "They're having a duel to the death over _friendship_."

Blinking at the ludicrous quality of her words Sosuke responded with an eloquent and well delivered "What?"

Groaning in frustration she ran a hand through her long pink hair, hissing when it got caught in the thick curling strands.

"I have to find some friends before lunch rolls around or I'll look like a _loser_ tou-chan!" She exclaimed, feeling the horror of eating alone creeping up on her. "And I can't look like a _loser_ on my first day, that's social suicide!"

"I'm sure it's not that serious." Sosuke attempted to placate uneasily and Koyo pouted at the pure male ignorance in his words. "...right?"

"Tou-chan is a boy," Koyo shrugged as if that revealed everything and in a way, it sort of did. "It's different for you."

For a moment her dad let it sink in as realization surfaced.

"...Find some friends Koyo and find them fast." Her father advised and she nodded in determination.

"I have a plan." She informed him. "And it's a good one, I swear."

Yep, it was a doozy alright she thought with a proud grin and a hair flip.

Simple yet painfully thorough and Koyo was confident that it would-

 **Fail**.

Smile turning into a frown she shifted her shoulders and groaned internally.

Great, _she_ was awake again.

 **I wake up when you wake up**. The voice snorted, the sound eerily loud in her head. **But back to the idea of your plan, it's so going to fail.**

The inner voice in her head known as Ura was kind of a pessimist.

Pouting Koyo glowered down at the ground. _But it was such a good plan._

 **Exactly, it was** _ **too**_ **good**. Ura said and she got the impression of eyes rolling. **They're all little kids, it was way too complex for their level of meager intelligence.**

Pausing a bit Koyo blinked - sparing enough time to tell Ura to not be so mean towards people who were actually the age the looked - before scowling and giving a snap of her fingers.

"Drat, I'll have to wing it." She whispered, feeling a wee bit disappointed that she couldn't make proper use of the idea she had developed. "I don't have the time to reform my plan."

A hand landed on her head and she glanced up at Sosuke who was looking down at her in amusement.

"Talking to yourself again?" He asked teasingly and this time she snorted.

"You already know who I was talking to." She told him and it was true. Her tou-chan already knew she spoke to the second consciousness in her head because her mother had told him about the kekkei genkai her clan had gotten slaughtered for.

Kangae Mebuki was from Kirigakure and she had gotten caught up in the bloodline purges. Koyo still remembered the day she told her mother about the second voice and the tears that had sprung to her eyes when the news was delivered.

"Dai tamashī" or the second soul wasn't a very impressive or relatively known kekkei genkai and it gave the wielders mental protection. It kept intruders out and genjutsu from taking hold though usually the inner self would disappear nearing puberty. At which point the second soul would fashion itself into a permanent mental barrier, only coming back to life to defend against foreign minds that attempted intrusion.

Like she said, it wasn't an offensive trait but it was enough to have them marked down for extinction. Her mother was lucky to escape. The thought of Mebuki having a mental defense kekkei genkai made sense, especially when recalling how Sakura defended herself against Ino in the chunin exams.

But with the sight of the red and white building looming over her Koyo didn't have much time to reflect on her thoughts.

They had arrived at school and now she was on her own.

Pressing a kiss to her father's cheek she made her way to the assembling mass of children. Glancing around she curiously peered at the gathered people, eyes snagging onto the various symbols etched onto clothing. Bright smile still in place, she made a mental note to stay away from the clan kids, who of which would most definitely become what she did not.

A ninja.

So that meant no Inuzuka, no Hyuuga, no Uchiha, and for the love of god no freaking Nara! If there was one clan who could figure out that there was something too strange about her, it would be them.

She gave a little shiver when she saw a kid from the deer clan walk past her. They were all seeing, she would have to tread lightly.

 **Tread lightly? You'll have to practically make yourself invisible!**

The schooling system here was a process of elimination so she would need to survive until the separations happened. All kids went to school with each other for two years starting from the age of four until they were six. The ones who were shinobi worthy went onto the ninja academy while the civilians went on to learn civilian things.

Though if someone wanted to go to the ninja academy they could, there was just no guarantee that they would graduate and those people often ended up opting out for civvie high. It was the same for those who were sponsored as well, if they scouted someone and it turned out that the person they selected didn't quite make the cut, they were gone.

Oh, there were also kids who ended up being plucked from civvie high and sent to the academy but that was few in between.

 **You should still be careful**. Ura warned. **You never know who is watching.**

Sighing a bit Koyo nodded in response.

Though on the other side of that coin were the people who were handpicked, had the skills but ultimately decided they didn't want to be a ninja. Now those people really had no choice, they weren't just going to let potential like that go.

And she knew about not having a choice, she knew about it more than most and she could tell anyone it was awful.

 **In fact it straight up fucking sucks.**

* * *

 **She has an inner! And it's akekkeigenkai albeit a weak one. It won't play as big of a role as some of you might think but it does have its tiny roll. That's not the ability that gets her attention from the higher ups meaning her real power is anotherkekkeigenkai lol. And some of you guessed who Koyo is related to, good job!**

* * *

 **Question 1: Thoughts on my interpretation of the school system?**

 **Question 2: What do you think about my explanation on the inner that Sakura and Koyo have?**

 **Question 3: Who do you think Koyo is related to?**

* * *

 **Also on a side note if you haven't heard already I need some help!**

 **Like I've never really asked for help with anything that didn't involve writing fanfic so I hope you'll consider lending a hand! ^^**

 **I would like you guys to follow my Instagram because I'm trying to get a paid fashion sponsorship and I need a high number of followers to do that! And I have a high amount of followers on this website so yeah! It would really mean a lot to me if you guys would do this. Like it would mean so so so sooo much if you guys could do me this favor.**

 **I'm almost to my first thousand on there which is a big milestone for me and a big step towards getting the sponsorship! I just need 400 more followers!**

 **So help me out with a follow on my Instagram: slimjimsandarizonas pls and thank you!~**

 **(Also if you don't want to help me then don't leave rude reviews about it bc I've gotten a few rude ones.)**

* * *

 **Edit: 4/27/17**


	3. Soot

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I own Koyo.**

* * *

 **This** \- Inner Koyo aka Ura.

 _This_ \- Outer Koyo aka Normal Koyo.

* * *

 **There are too many egos for one room to handle**. Ura grumbled irritably and Koyo couldn't help but agree.

Between the children of the civilian families who dominated the markets and business to the clan kids who prided themselves on their shinobi blood, there was _far_ too much self-reverence filling the air for _anyone_ to breathe properly. Even though she was pleased to see kids _this_ young with _this_ much self-worth - especially when she herself as a child had absolutely _none_ \- Koyo knew there was a difference between confidence and arrogance and she was a bit surprised that their heads could even fit inside the confines of the room.

 **Well,** _ **I'm**_ **surprised you haven't sucker punched anyone for throwing us those snobby little sneers.** Ura snorted and she blinked. **You've laid out brats for much less when you were back in your old body.**

Koyo gave her second soul a disapproving frown and resisted the urge to place her hands on her hips.

 _Did you go through my memories?_

The feeling of eyes rolling was very prominent.

 **I'm a disembodied voice inside of your head**. Ura deadpanned. **Whatever** _ **you**_ **think about** _ **I**_ **think about, there's not much we can keep from each other.**

Huh, when she put it that way...

 _Well if you've seen what I've done then you know it takes a lot more than looks and words to warrant fighting._ She said matter-of-factly. _Besides, not everyone here is ego-centric._

Lava colored eyes drifted over to the door as two kids stepped inside, both with pale blond hair and brown skin and Koyo waved happily at the pair of twins.

 _Kotone and her brother are pretty cool._

"Good morning Koyo-chan!" The brown eyed boy smiled as he waved back and she preened under the attention.

"Morning Kaito." She grinned happy that her friends had arrived. "Morning Kotone."

Said blonde girl gave a grunt before sliding into the seat to the left of her and laying her head in her arms.

"Sorry for her," Kaito smiled, patting his sister's flaxen strands. "Our imouto cried all night so she's still kinda tired."

A deadened brown glare shot up towards her brother and she scowled.

"'m not _kinda_ tired, 'm _really_ tired." She grumped, mouth turned down in a scowl. "Uta was so loud and she wouldn't shut up."

Koyo flashed her friend a sympathetic look. Sakura had her tantrum moments as well despite being a generally cheerful child and when her baby sister threw a fit, _she threw a fit._

"I just want to _sleep_." Kotone growled as she burrowed back into her arms. "'m gonna pass out."

"Well you have some time before Fukuro-sensei comes to class," Koyo told her, as she glanced at the clock. "So if ya want I can wake ya up when he gets here."

The blonde girl gave her a grateful look before her eyes slide shut and she was snoring.

Silently Kaito took his seat on the opposite side of her and Koyo listlessly doodled on the notebook in front of her.

The girl was infinitely glad about finding friends in the twins but it really hadn't surprised her considering their similar situations. Since the clan children were off limits to her since the beginning, she was left to make bonds with the civilians but there two problems standing in the way of that.

1: Despite Sosuke accepting her as his child everyone knew she _wasn't_ which meant she was the bastard child of some other man.

And 2: All of the blood flowing in her body was straight from Kiri not Konoha and that, to the civilian families here, made her a foreigner.

They didn't need to be kind to her to get into Sosuke's good books, they had _Sakura_ , his _actual_ daughter, who had _actual_ leaf blood to be buddy buddy with - which was a stupid plan because _as if_ she would let them use her sister that way.

Now that wasn't to say that they weren't _polite_ to her because they were, unfailingly so! They offered her a place to eat with them at least twice a week to keep up the facade of friendship but false invitations didn't interest her so she always declined.

But regardless of their offers they never extended her the same courtesy as they did the leaf born civilians and that's where the twins came in. Their mother was from Kumo. A woman who married a Konoha merchant and defected over. Although they were half bloods and born from a legal union, they looked more like they were from the cloud than they are from the leaf and so it put them in the same boat of outcasts that she was in. It was only natural that they would flock together.

But ultimately the rejection she faced from her civilian peers didn't really bother her, her smile never wavered in the face of their blind, misguided scorn. This was extremely mild compared to what she had already gone through from children much more vicious and angry than the ones here.

Besides she had a lot of time to prove whatever thoughts they had about her wrong.

Nudging snoozing Kotone awake fifteen minutes later all three of them suffered through their dual two hour long classes in painful tandem.

History was not her favorite subject.

* * *

"Ahh! It's good to be outside!" Kaito cried as he flopped down on the grass. "I thought school would never end!"

His twin sent him her habitual glare.

"Dummy we still have one more class." Kotone grouched as she curled into a ball on the ground. "And still have to do that 'sessment thingie."

That quieted him down and with an intensely pensive look, the blond boy pouted.

"This is stupid!" He cried. "We just started going to school, how we gonna know anything?!"

Kotone cracked open a lid and rolled her only visible eye.

"It's 'how are we gonna' not 'how we gonna' Kaito." She corrected and her brother narrowed his eyes.

"I meant what I said when I said it."

" _I meant what I said when I said it."_ Kotone mimicked after sticking her tongue. "More like you meant to sound stupid when you said it."

Seeing the growing look of childish rage on Kaito's brown face, Koyo reached out and patted his hair.

"Ssh." She said pressing a finger to her lips. " _Sssh_."

Visibly settling down at her ministrations Kaito turned his nose up to the girl with his face and he moved to face the pink headed girl.

"You know I'm surprised that our kaa-chan taught you how to calm Ai down." Kotone said. "We've only known you for a few weeks."

Koyo blinked.

"Me too," She agreed with a shrug. "but when I asked my mom she said 'me and Tasaka go way back'."

Kaito's brow furrowed.

"So why haven't we met until now?"

Shrugging Koyo picked at the grass below her. "I guess they wanted us to become friends because we _wanted_ to become friends, not because of nepotism."

Or maybe they were enemies but that was pessimistic.

"But anyways we're friends now and that's all that matters." She said firmly. "Now we had better hurry up and eat, lunch ends soon."

* * *

Staring down at the test in front of her Koyo knew this was a trap. Already they were weeding out potentials by seeing who could complete this worksheet.

Glancing around she noted that all the clan children and even a few of the civilians seemed to be capable of doing the work written on the sheet and she felt uncomfortable.

There were odd situational questions designed to see if they were already prepped with knowledge on shinobi matters, seeing if they knew the use of a kunai, what chakra was etc etc and it wasn't until one got to the end that they encountered questions that would be more familiar to the civilians. But in reality, if a civilian could answer that kind of question it would be very surprising.

They would have to be smarter than average to know this shit.

 **Haven't even been here a month and they're already looking to make child soldiers.  
**  
Koyo hid her grimace and set about answering everything how the village was not hoping for: in the completely wrong way.

* * *

 **Edit: 4/27/17**

* * *

 **I like Koyo a lot lol.**

* * *

 **Also on a side note if you haven't heard already I need some help!**

 **Like I've never really asked for help with anything that didn't involve writing fanfic so I hope you'll consider lending a hand! ^^**

 **I would like you guys to follow my Instagram because I'm trying to get a paid fashion sponsorship and I need a high number of followers to do that! And I have a high amount of followers on this website so yeah! It would really mean a lot to me if you guys would do this. Like it would mean so so so sooo much if you guys could do me this favor.**

 **I'm almost to my first thousand on there which is a big milestone for me and a big step towards getting the sponsorship! I just need 400 more followers!**

 **So help me out with a follow on my Instagram: slimjimsandarizonas pls and thank you!~**

 **(Also if you don't want to help me then don't leave rude reviews about it bc I've gotten a few rude ones.)**


	4. Magma

Koyo blew a raspberry into the skin of Sakura's neck and beamed as the pink haired baby gave a shriek of delight. Turning to mock bite at tiny palms as they pushed at her cheeks, the autumn eyed girl fell backward onto the grass and giggled as her baby sister crawled onto her chest.

"Who's the cutest little flower in the world?" She cooed as Sakura bounced and threw her hands into the air.

"I am!" She squeaked and Koyo grinned at her now two-year-old sister.

"Who has the best sister in all the elemental nations?"

"I do!"

"And who's about to receive a visit from the tickle monster?!"

"I'm about to!"

"Correcto!" And with that Koyo's fingers set to dancing around on the flesh covering Sakura's ribs. The little girl wiggled around frantically with tears bubbling in her eyes before the older pink haired girl decided to release her from the torture but on one condition.

"If I let you go you gotta hide okay Kura-chan?" She bargained and said cherry blossom nodded her head as fast as she could. "Okay - _go_!"

Rolling away the moment she was free Sakura took off running on her pudgy legs.

"Find me onee-chan!" She laughed as she disappeared into the bushes and Koyo gave her a thumbs up.

"You can count on me imouto!" She chirped before counting slowly down from ten to give Sakura a decent amount of time to find a hiding place.

Shouting out a mischievous 'one!' Koyo stood up and surveyed the foliage. Recently since Sakura had learned how to walk she had been taking her to the park to teach her how to blend in with her surroundings despite her brightly colored hair. There hadn't been much progress but her little sister had developed a very distinct knack for hiding in the best of places.

"Ready or not, here I come!" She called as she moved off into the trees.

Although her sister was unable to climb trees as successfully as she would like to Sakura had the habit of hiding where there was the most height.

 **We already know her usual haunts so why not start there?** Ura suggested and Koyo nodded.

But sadly - or not because this proved Sakura was getting more innovative with her hide and seek spots - her sister wasn't near the rock ledges, the hills, or the overhang.

Giving a contemplative hum Koyo placed her hands on her hips and stepped to the side just as a tiny blur of pink barreled at her legs.

Reaching out she snagged the precious little bundle up into the air and spun around.

"Ya almost got me that time Kura-chan!" She teased as her little sister gave a whine and pout. "Ya gotta be faster if you want to tag me okay you precious blossom baby?"

Nodding Sakura wiggled to be set down and Koyo obliged, kneeling when Sakura waved her down to her height.

"Find you!" The green eyed girl exclaimed with a little jump of excitement and Koyo grinned. It was great how eager she was.

"Sure, if you think you can." She said with a dubious look that caused the younger Haruno to blow up her cheeks.

"I can!" She insisted and Koyo patted her head.

"Then prove it." And with that, she took off.

"Count to ten Kura-chan!" She called back and felt extremely proud when the two-year-old did as she said. Her kid sister was so intelligent!~

Now Koyo had done what she had set out to do; she hid which was why when after a good fifteen minutes went by of hearing her sister stumble around calling "got you!" with every place she checked, Koyo was ready to call it quits and take Sakura for ice cream. But before she could make the decision to vacate the bushes a voice by her ear scared her into doing it involuntarily.

" _Pink_."

 **Holy shit!**

Practically driving out of the greenery Koyo spun around to face the shrub and jolted when she saw the leaves shake and rustle as another person climbed out of its limbs.

"Hair is pink!" A squeaky little voice laughed and Koyo watched as a tiny fluffy haired boy crawled out of the branches on his hands and knees.

 **This what made us jump?** Ura grumbled and she could feel her soul's embarrassment at being caught out by a boy seemingly Sakura's age.

"Pink!" He exclaimed again when he saw her and Koyo couldn't help but gush.

"Yes," She smiled as the young boy crawled over to her and used her pants as leverage to stand. "it's pink."

Crouching down when she saw him making grabby hands, she allowed him to touch her hair in fascination.

Laughing as he grabbed a lock of his own black hair and held it against hers, Koyo drew his attention.

"Hair is black." He informed her so seriously that she couldn't help but poke his stomach.

"Yes, it's black." She acknowledged and blinked when she heard the sound of Sakura calling her name.

"Over here Kura-chan!" She shouted, maintaining her smile even when she saw Sakura's wane and a scowl grow as she caught sight of the black haired boy practically in her lap.

 **Ah hell, looks like the little blossom is jealous.**

Wincing at Ura's true words - if the pouting jade glare her sister was giving the boy was any proof - she watched as Sakura glued herself to Koyo's side and clung there.

She could have sworn she heard her mutter a quiet 'my onee-chan' under her breath and regardless of it Sakura said it or not Koyo nodded her head.

"Your onee-chan." She told her softly and the smug smile - one she hadn't known a two-year-old would ever be able to make - formed on her sister's lips before she glared at the boy for daring to continue touching her older sister.

Deciding that it was rather rude to keep referring to him as 'the boy' or 'the kid' Koyo thought it was time to inquire his name.

"What's your name, little guy?" She asked curiously. "I'm Haruno Koyo and this is my cute little imouto Sakura."

Said girl didn't even bother to acknowledge the introduction in any way other than clasping on tighter to Koyo's side and a quietly mumbled hello.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke." The cute fluffy haired kid exclaimed, thoroughly surprising her. "'nd my aniki is the bestest!"

"Nu-uh!" Sakura said in instant denial, scowl even more prominent - feat Koyo hadn't thought possible. "My onee-chan is the bestest!"

Appearing scandalized the boy - Uchiha freakin' Sasuke the kid who would single-handedly cause her sister the most pain because of his patriotic brother's terrible decisions - puffed up his cheeks.

"No," He argued stomping his foot. " _My_ aniki is the better bestest!"

And after than Koyo had to stop Sakura from lunging at the spare Uchiha heir because this was noise she didn't need. How did she not recognize him?

 **Well, to be fair I was pretty much sure it was him**. Ura told her and Koyo sent a frown her way.

 _And how come I didn't know at the same time you did?_

She could practically see Ura shrug.

 **If you haven't already noticed - which I'm sure you have - we** _ **are**_ **capable of noticing things separately. As much as we are one mind we're also two.**

Knowing that was true but still put out that she had unknowingly broken her no clans rule Koyo set about doing what needed to be done: ditching Sasuke.

Carefully taking her hair from his grasp she aligned her gaze with his and smiled.

"Um, Sasuke-kun, do you know where your family is?"

Okay, now let it be said Koyo hadn't anticipated what happened in response to her rather innocent question. So as pudgy hands found their way to her cheeks and black eyes peered closer to hers she was a little startled.

"You have the red!" He gasped sounding so amazed that Koyo found both of her brows raising. "Brother, red!"

Blinking in confusion - because she certainly wasn't his brother but she knew who was - Koyo glanced up and around until finally, their gazes met.

Well, there was her answer.

Red met black and Koyo froze.

 **Oh look,** Ura said with a sardonic edge to her voice. **It's the world's worst brother. Sakura was right, we** _ **are**_ **a better sibling than him.**

Standing not four feet in front of her with another boy at his shoulder was Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

 **I've been thinking and on one hand, Itachi can be seen as a great sibling but on the other, he can be seen as the worst.**

 **So here comes the question Koyo faces: is Itachi really the best brother?**

 **I mean he loved Sasuke and would do anything for him and that's what a great brother does but the way he saved him was terrible. Sure he kept Sasuke from being killed but the way he did it made Sasuke into a terrible person who made terrible decisions and led a terrible life.**

 **Sasuke turned into an asshole because of what Itachi did and while that was not what Itachi meant or wanted to happen that was the outcome regardless and Koyo (who is following the thoughts written here) thinks Itachi is a bad brother because his decision ultimately made Sasuke into an asshole for about 17 years of his life. And she may or may not be angry because that decision also hurt her little sister.**

 **Koyo doesn't approve of Itachi being such a celebrated elder sibling in the series because she thinks he's a bad big brother and her** **because she's so set on being the best sister she can for Sakura, heavily disapproves.**

 **Now don't get me wrong I love Itachi, he's a great person and once again I love him and I think he's a great brother but Koyo doesn't. So no one jump at my throat for what I wrote here.**

 **But also keep in mind she doesn't hate or even dislike him, she, in fact, is completely neutral towards him. Except for the serious feelings of disapproval, she can't help but radiate every time she's around him.**

* * *

 **Question 1: How many of you saw this outcome coming?**

 **Question 2: What do you think of Koyo's first thoughts of Itachi and how do you think it will shape their interactions?**

 **Question 3: What do you guys think about Sakura initially not liking Sasuke in this fic? I felt like going a different way with her feeling towards him and her possessiveness over Koyo was the best way to go.**

* * *

 **Edit: 4/27/17**


	5. Lava

_Outer thoughts_ \- Koyo

 **Inner thoughts** \- Ura

* * *

Koyo felt ice slither down her spin and when faced with such an uncomfortable situation she did the only thing she could, she _smiled._

"Hi!" She chirped with a bright grin, making sure to radiate the same friendliness she had with Sasuke if not a little more faux. "I'm Haruno Koyo, are you Sasuke-chan's brother? What's your name?"

Meeting his black eyes she could practically feel him being the judgemental shinobi she knew he was within the confines of his head and she didn't let that bother her.

Why should she? After all she was doing the very same thing to him and she knew both of their final thoughts on each other wouldn't exactly be rainbows and kittens. Koyo internally breathed a sigh of relief when his stare turned dismissive and he gave a polite head bow.

"Uchiha Itachi." He introduced before completely switching his focus to his younger brother, who in turn grabbed Koyo's face and practically shoved it at the older boy.

"Nii-san look," Sasuke stressed as Sakura seethed silently in the background, angry at the fact that some other kid was touching her nee-chan. "she has the red!"

Coal eyes met hers again briefly before they returned to the fascinated young boy, although if Koyo was being honest she didn't see why it was so special. Sasuke's family, on occasion, had red eyes and Yuuhi Kurenai did as well. Heck if Sasuke was drawing similarities between her eyes and the Sharingan wouldn't Yuuhi's eyes be a better example?

Catching the minuscule smile, nod, and "that she does" Itachi gave his brother, Koyo wanted to scowl at the display of affection because all of his gentle behavior towards the boy would go to waste when he murdered his entire clan. Feeling the eldest Uchiha in the group looking at her - Shisui, who Danzo was going to essentially murder - she glanced down at the angry Sakura to give the disapproving look in her eyes to someone who wasn't Itachi.

"Pink-chan!" Sasuke exclaimed suddenly and Koyo's gaze snapped back to his. "I want to show you the bestest betterest brother in the whole world, _my_ nii-chan!"

Sasuke looked so proud with his little chest puffed out into the air and Koyo didn't even have the heart to mentally disagree with him.

But Sakura had no such limitation.

"Don't lie!" Her sister sneered - like with the lip curl and everything! - as her eyes narrowed. " _My_ nee-chan is the super betterest bestest best sister in the whole world and she's a lot better than him!"

Grasping Sakura's hand before she could rudely point at Itachi - who was still a clan heir despite everything - Koyo pulled her younger sibling into her side for safe keeping. Giving a smile she was about to attempt to smooth this almost offense over but before she could do so Sasuke spoke up.

"'m not lying!" The young boy insisted as his face readily reddened. "My nii-chan is super great!"

"No he's not!"

"Yes he is!"

"No he's not!"

"Yes he is!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"N-mmphh!"

"How about we agree that both of us are good elder siblings?" Koyo suggested after she put her palm over Sakura's mouth and she watched as the two children seemed to murder each other with glares before they both pouted.

"Okay." Sakura begrudgingly agreed but when Sasuke didn't immediately pipe in his assent did she turn her attention back to the pensively frowning boy.

"But I don't want to lie." The boy muttered obviously having not intended for the two of them to hear it but nevertheless, they did and Sakura gave a hiss.

Why oh why, couldn't that boy just have gone along with it?

Nervously chuckling as her baby sister seemed to gear up to bodily throw herself at the younger Uchiha heir, Koyo quickly swept her up and cuddled her close to her chest. Peering down at the steadily reddening face of her sister, Koyo knew there was about to be a tantrum thrown and welcomed it. Anything to get her away from the Uchiha's as soon as possible was fine by her.

Well, it seems we won't have to worry about Sakura having that crush. Ura laughed as they watched the young cherry blossom narrow her green eyes at Sasuke. But it seems there might just be a rivalry.

Shifting Sakura over to her hip as the girl basically started screaming her head off, Koyo gave a quick wave to the trio of boys and turned on her heel.

"It's been good seeing you Sasuke-chan!" She called as she patted her sister's back in comfort "I gotta get Sakura home because she's a little cranky but we should play again sometime!"

 **Or not**. Her inner chimed in and despite her offer, Koyo couldn't help but agree.

* * *

Seated next to her two friends Koyo couldn't help but marvel at how different things were now that she had a female body.

She couldn't stop the dopey smile that blossomed over her face every time someone referred to her using feminine pronouns and she didn't want to try.

Her face was naturally feminine without the help from estrogen shots and when puberty came she wouldn't go through it the same way as she had while in her other body.

Koyo could pass without effort and no one could refute her gender ever again.

Sighing happily she turned to Kotone and grinned.

"Isn't being a girl awesome?" She asked the other female and she received a smug nod in return.

"Of course it is," She agreed. "my kaa-chan says women hold all the power, despite what the men have to say on the matter."

"And ya know, they all say behind a good man is an even better woman." Koyo said with a sage like chin stroke. "Like Uzumaki Mito was Senju Hashirama's backbone."

"My kaa-chan is my tou-chan's," Kotone told her as she spun a pencil between her fingers. "and your kaa-chan is your tou-chan's."

"That's true." Koyo sighed before she leaned back into her seat as Fukuro-sensei called for their attention.

It had been weeks - nearing a month and a half - since she had run into the Uchiha trio and she was finally beginning to lose the edge of paranoia she had gained. Sakura occasionally whined to her about the little lying boy who she saw in her pre-school, but other than that she hadn't caught hide nor hair of those two.

 **Well, I guess it's time to end that streak.** Ura muttered from the recesses of her mind and Koyo's brow furrowed? **Because number one on the list to avoid is standing in front of the classroom.**

Head snapping up the autumn eyed girl stared in confusion down at the line up of kids down near the chalkboard and there, just like Ura said, was Uchiha Itachi.

"Class I would like to introduce the graduates of this year," Her sensei began as he gestured to the elder kids. "who will be helping out our class as a stipulation. Treat them kindly."

 _Oh shit_ **.** Koyo thought blankly and Ura gave a shaky chuckle in reply.

 **My thoughts exactly.**

* * *

 **This is the new chapter. Sorry, it took so long! I would also like to thank you all for your encouraging messages!**

* * *

 **Question 1: What do you guys think of the Sasuke/Sakura interaction? I really wanted to go a different path unlike how most writers make them childhood friends, they'll be childhood rivals!**

 **Question 2: How do you think Itachi helping out in their class will affect Koyo?**

* * *

 **Next chapter we'll start to see tiny manifestations of Koyo's kekkei genkai.**

* * *

 **Also on a side note if you haven't heard already I need some help!**

 **Like I've never really asked for help with anything that didn't involve writing fanfic so I hope you'll consider lending a hand! ^^**

 **I would like you guys to follow my Instagram because I'm trying to get a paid fashion sponsorship and I need a high number of followers to do that! And I have a high amount of followers on this website so yeah! It would really mean a lot to me if you guys would do this. Like it would mean so so so sooo much if you guys could do me this favor.**

 **I'm almost to my first thousand on there which is a big milestone for me and a big step towards getting the sponsorship! I just need 400 more followers!**

 **So help me out with a follow on my Instagram: slimjimsandarizonas pls and thank you!~**

 **(Also if you don't want to help me then don't leave rude reviews about it bc I've gotten a few rude ones.)**

* * *

 **Edit: 4/27/17**


	6. Igneous

**I don't own Naruto but I own all original characters.**

* * *

 _Outer thoughts_ \- Koyo

 **Inner thoughts** \- Ura

* * *

The older kids were to be assigned a trio of children in the class and Koyo wasn't sure if it was a jonin simulation attempt or done just so everyone in the class had a soon to be genin to talk to, but either way she didn't like it. Eyes drifting over to the other soon to be graduates in the room, Koyo was determined to be in the group with one of them even if it killed her.

Looking over to the twins Koyo grabbed their hands and smiled.

"We're lucky to be in a trio together," She told them as she watched the other kids finishing being split into teams. "I mean it does make the most sense considering the three of us get along so well but still. Pretty lucky."

Giving a nod Kotone smirked.

"They already know how kick ass we would be together." She gloated as Koyo scolded her for her language. "So it would be in their best interests to create a strong cell."

"Yeah!" Kotone's brother chirped as he gave a fist pump and grin. "We're kickass!"

"Kaito!" Koyo hissed as she shot Kotone a short glare. "Kotone you're bad mouth is rubbing off on him!"

The brown skinned girl raised an eyebrow.

"Oh," She scoffed playfully as her brow raised towards her hairline. "and all those times that you swore certainly didn't affect him in any way."

Koyo's face pinkened and her nose wrinkled.

"Well, we're not talking about me!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air. "Besides he's _your_ brother, so set a better example!"

Kotone let her head fall back as she gave a sigh. "Fine."

Turning to her brother the girl gave him a grin.

"Don't swear in front of kaa-chan or tou-chan and we're good." She told him and Kaito nodded.

"Hai, got it!"

Facing back towards Koyo, Kotone gave an eyebrow waggle.

"Satisfied?"

The pink haired girl gave her friend a playful stink eye.

"I guess that's as good as I'm gonna get it so yeah." She snarked. "I guess I'm satisfied."

"Nice." Kotone nodded. "because that's probably as good as it's going to get."

Resisting the urge to scowl and argue for Kotone to show just a bit more consideration for her impressionable younger brother, Koyo was interrupted by her teacher who clapped his hands to gain their attention.

"The teams have been configured." Fukuro-sensei announced and Koyo squirmed in her seat.

Grinning Kotone elbowed her side.

"I know!" The dark skinned girl whispered. "I'm excited too!"

 **Uh, I wouldn't classify what we just felt as anything other than anxiousness,** Ura muttered under her - nonexistent - breath. **but I guess it's all in the eye of the beholder.**

"In a moment the upperclassmen behind me will call on the three students assigned to them and whoever that person is will be with us for a month." He explained as he looked them all over and Koyo bristled internally.

 **That was a long amount of time.**

 _Enough to find out a secret or two._

"We'll start down the line," Taking a step back, their sensei nodded to the first kid in line. "Hyuuga Renji, please make your announcement."

Nodding the pale-eyed boy stepped forward.

"Harazakue Sasami, Aburame Aiko, and Furano Nana." He called out in a loud voice and it took a few seconds but once the names sunk in, three pairs of footsteps echoed through the room as they rushed excitedly down the stairs.

Koyo listened to perhaps two more team placements before her lava colored eyes drifted down the line and snagged on Uchiha Itachi. Internally counting heads the pink haired girl realized that he was the seventh person out the twelve assembled. Soon they would get to him and she had a fairly even chance of ending up in his group as she did with someone else's.

And dear god did she not want to be in Itachi's team.

So imagine her relief when a grinning girl named Inuzuka Hana stepped forward and said eight words that nearly made her jump for joy.

"Harare Kaito, Harare Kotone, and Haruno Koyo." She said as the dog at her side gave a bored look around. "You three are with me."

Heart nearly bursting with glee Koyo rose to a stand with her two friends and together they walked down the stairs to the front of the room.

 _This was perfect!_

Glancing over to her two teammates she noted that both of them looked quite pleased with the selection as well and she breathed a sigh of relief. She was happy that everyone was comfortable with their assigned upperclassman - or well, woman.

Glancing over she saw that Itachi had gotten a Nara, an Uchiha - possible nepotism? - and a Yamanaka.

Happy to not be them - because honestly, _she_ wouldn't want to be trained by someone who wasn't much older than her but could do so much - Koyo turned to look up at Hana and smiled.

"Hi!" She chirped as she flashed a dazzling smile, playing up the childish card. "Is it true you're gonna be a ninja soon?"

Hana preened under her attention as she puffed out her chest and Koyo may have developed a crush on how happy the older girl's smile looked.

"Heck yeah!" She told them as she tapped her forehead. "Pretty soon I'm gonna a hitai-ate on my forehead and then I'll be a shinobi of the leaf!"

A part of Koyo thought this was the higher ups way to spread their violent propaganda but another part of her didn't want to belittle Hana's obvious dedication to her village. She was happy that Hana had something to drive her so she wouldn't equate Hana's aspirations to something like that.

Even though it's true.

"You're gonna be a cool ninja Hana-sensei!" Koyo exclaimed happily and she was delighted at Hana's blush.

"I could say the same thing about you three." Hana chuckled as she rubbed the back of her head. "You three have the best practical test scores in your class."

What Koyo wanted to say was that getting good grades doesn't mean that they could be good ninja but she kept her mouth politely closed. Instead she grabbed Kotone and Kaito's hands and pulled them to her side.

"We study together!" She told the older girl and Hana nodded in understanding.

"So I'm curious," She started with a dog like tilt of her head. "do any of you want to be shinobi?"

Immediately Kotone and Kaito nodded their heads.

"Fuc- _freak_ yeah!" Kotone corrected when she saw Koyo's narrowed eyed look. "Our mom was a ninja and so was her family and we wanna be just like her!"

"Yeah!" Kaito agreed. "We're gonna make her super proud!"

Hana smiled.

"That's admirable! I'm glad you have some motivation!" She told them and her dog companion nodded in agreement. "What about you Koyo-chan? Interested in joining up in our barracks?"

 **Not on your life**. Ura deadpanned with an eyeroll and despite how rude that was, Koyo felt inclined to agree. **Be smart about your answer, no normal little kid isn't going to think ninjas aren't cool or vehemently reject it's violent and abusive indoctrination.**

Koyo shook her head.

"I wanna be a medic-nin." She declared - or rather lied. "So I can heal people, like Lady Senju!"

 **Dial it back a little**. Her inner self muttered. **You're giving me a cavity because of all your - quite fake - sweetness.**

Inwardly frowning - because Koyo wasn't being that fake (okay maybe she was a little) - she did as Ura asked.

"Ooh quite a goal you've set for yourself." Hana said and Koyo could easily see that she had heard that very same spiel from so many other girls that she didn't quite believe it anymore. "I'm sure you'll live up to it."

 **No we won't.**

"So now that's out the way why don't I give you the rundown for our schedule?" Hana asked and the three of them nodded. "After school we meet for an hour and I give you some instruction about being a ninja and the ninja arts."

"Sometimes I'll take you to our ninken kennel and teach you about canine summons since that's more my jurisdiction seeing as how I'm an Inuzuka." She continued on. "Oh and every other day we meet up with another team to do co-training."

Koyo felt her eyes narrow in foreboding and she had to physically fight herself not to let her lids lower into slits.

"Who's the other team?" Kaito asked after a moment and Koyo knew this wasn't going to go her way the second the question was posed.

"It's that up and coming prodigy," Hana said with a shrug. "Uchiha Itachi."

 **Well shit.**

 _Well shit._

* * *

 **It's been so long!**

 **So Koyo thought she was going to escape Itachi, what a hopeful girl.**

* * *

 **Questions:**

 **1\. What do you think of Koyo (her personality etc etc) so far?:**

 **2\. Do you think Itachi will recognize her?:**

 **3\. Who do you want Koyo to meet the most and why?**

 **4\. How do you think Koyo's kekkai genkai will be revealed?**

* * *

 **Also on a side note if you haven't heard already I need some help!**

 **Like I've never really asked for help with anything that didn't involve writing fanfic so I hope you'll consider lending a hand! ^^**

 **I would like you guys to follow my Instagram because I'm trying to get a paid fashion sponsorship and I need a high number of followers to do that! And I have a high amount of followers on this website so yeah! It would really mean a lot to me if you guys would do this. Like it would mean so so so sooo much if you guys could do me this favor.**

 **I'm almost to my first thousand on there which is a big milestone for me and a big step towards getting the sponsorship! I just need 400 more followers!**

 **So help me out with a follow on my Instagram: slimjimsandarizonas pls and thank you!~**

 **(Also if you don't want to help me then don't leave rude reviews about it bc I've gotten a few rude ones.)**

* * *

 **Edit: 4/27/17**


	7. Fumes

Koyo sighed internally as she watched her two excited friends watch Itachi instruct his team on their forms.

 _They_ _look so happy about working with Itachi that I can't very well scorn the situation._ Koyo thought with a mild groan as she switched her gaze over to the other trio. _Even though I definitely am not anything close to pleased._

There was a snort and the distinct feeling of eyes rolling.

 **Of course, you aren't.** Ura said drolly. **The Uchiha brat is a threat, so you're gonna treat him like one until further notice.**

Koyo frowned.

 _I don't view him as a threat._

 **The hell you don't.**

Huffing a bit Koyo resisted the urge to cross her arms and turn up her nose, she instead moved closer to Hana as the girl beckoned them over.

"Today we're gonna do evaluations." The Inuzuka girl told them. "To gauge your physical progress and now don't be embarrassed if you don't last very long."

Koyo glanced over to the twins and smiled. While they weren't the fittest of children, they certainly played ninja together enough to sprint around without getting breathless too quick.

And that was how a better part of the morning went - with three kids running, jumping, and rolling around a practice field until they felt like dying - or at the very least Koyo did. The twins seemed to be faring better seeing as how they were crouched down, breathing through their noses and she was sprawled out on the floor, breathing through the mouth.

She was kinda jealous of their control.

"Not the best but definitely better than I'm used to seeing Kotone and Kaito and despite how hard it was you forced yourself to keep pace." Hana remarked as she handed them all a water bottle to which they gratefully took. "So good work!"

"I want to go to bed." Kotone grumped as she damn near dumped the whole water bottle on her face and Koyo groaned in agreement.

"At least - you - can breathe - properly." The pinkette wheezed as she clutched at her chest. "Are we done Hana-sensei?"

The girl tapped her chin in consideration and Kaito whined.

"It's been like five hours!" He needled. "Five hours!"

"It wasn't five hours straight." The Inuzuka pointed out amusedly. "You had breaks in between."

But when all three opened their mouths to protest, she raised a hand and laughed loud.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." She teased with a smile and all three relaxed with a sigh of relief. "You guys can leave after I've formally introduced you to your co-leader and co-squad."

And just like that Koyo's mood plummeted.

 **We just cannot catch a break.** Ura muttered and she resisted the urge to nod fervently.

"Hey, Itachi!" The girl shouted and said boy glanced over from where he was talking with his group. "Bring your squirts over so they can meet my squirts!"

There was an imperceptible nod and in seemingly an instant, they were standing in front of them and Koyo felt awkward.

 _Would he remember us?_

There was a snort.

 **I have a feeling people like him don't forget a lot.**

Staring up into the Uchiha heir's face, the foreign-born girl felt out of place. Especially with three clan children staring down at her and with an internal frown she stood up and her friends followed her lead.

"Itachi and co. meet Kotone, Kaito, and Koyo." Hana introduced and the three of them waved. "And I'm Inuzuka Hana."

"This is Yamanaka Ren, Nara Injinoo, and Uchiha Dao and I am Uchiha Itachi." The prodigy said and it was just then that she realized that Hana hadn't included Kotone, Kaito or her last names when she presented them but went out of her way to say her own - and with a slight hum she looked up at the older girl and then away with a little sigh.

 **Even the nicest shinobi born kid has some ingrained classist behaviors.** Ura pointed out and Koyo gave a mental half shrug.

 _It was an unintentional slight._

 **But it was still one that hurt.**

 _Not me._

 **Of course not - but the twins aren't as thick skinned as you.**

Blinking, she turned to view her friends and startled at the decidedly hurt but understanding look in their eyes.

 **They probably thought that because the Inuzuka was nice and complimented them that she didn't have the same mindset as the rest of the ninja blooded spawn.** Ura scoffed and Koyo furrowed her brow.

 _She doesn't._

 **Then why not say our last names but offer her own.**

There was silence.

 **That's what I thought.**

Sighing, the lava eyed girl smiled bright and bowed.

"It was nice meeting you all." She chirped cutely as she grabbed hold of the twins arms. "But my mom is expecting us for dinner so we'll see you guy later!"

Spinning on her heel, she dragged the two kids away and tossed back a 'bye Hana-sensei' and was gone.

 **She's not expecting us for dinner.**

 _She'll feed us all regardless._

* * *

Sitting at her dinner table as she stuffed a roll in her mouth Koyo watched her two friends gleefully regal to her parents their exploits of the day and she grinned.

 _I'm glad they bounced back._ She thought to her inner persona and she felt a stirring in the back of her mind.

 **They're pretty cheerful kids so they wouldn't stay down for long.**

 _I know._ She agreed. _But to have their very first ninja decide to forgo acknowledgment of their last names - as if they weren't important enough to know because they didn't belong to shinobi - definitely hurt their feelings._

 **Yeah but fuck her.** Ura said bluntly and Koyo blinked.

 _Language._ She halfheartedly scowled. _Besides she didn't mean it, it was probably reflex._

 **Just because you didn't mean for something to hurt doesn't subtract from the fact that it still hurt.** Ura pointed out drily and Koyo leaned back in her chair.

"True." She muttered aloud and then startled as Kotone's attention violently swung towards her.

"I know right!" She giggled. "Isn't Uchiha Itachi so freaking cool? I wanna graduate early too!"

And all of a sudden Koyo felt like she was gonna have a heart attack. Her anxiety seemed to clench her chest cavity in a vise grip and her stomach dropped to her toes at the thought of her first two real friends dying because of some misplaced notion of patriotism.

And this situation was different from Sakura who she knew would survive and be great, she didn't remember a Kaito or Kotone in the series which meant they either didn't exist or died.

She didn't want that for them.

"Are you prepared to do the things that _graduating_ early _entails_?" Koyo asked sharply. " _Think_ about things before you _say_ them."

And at her words, the eldest twin drew back and Koyo immediately felt guilty.

 **Nice going genius.**

"Sorry, sorry." She soothed as she reached out and grabbed the other girl's hand.

"I'm just - worried about you getting hurt if you get on the battlefield too soon." She told her and Kotone's eyes widened with understanding and she grinned.

"Aw don't be!" She laughed. "I'm gonna be a kick ass-butt, _kick butt_ " Kotone corrected herself at Koyo's glare. "ninja before I become a genin so I'll be able to handle it."

 **That's what they all think.** Ura muttered and Koyo was hard pressed not to vehemently agree.

She should have more faith in her friend - especially when she knew that their mom had been a ninja and they could very well graduate early. Not as soon as Itachi but on the fast track none the less since they were both intelligent and great at physical activities.

They would be genin before she knew it and she would forever worry about them from the sidelines.

She had to ensure their safety as least a little bit. Give them a head start or something, an edge at the very least.

And she knew just what to do.

"Oh, I know you will." She assured the other beaming girl as she took a bite of rice. "I know you will."

 _Because I'm gonna make sure you're prepared for anything._

 **What? You think you can be a better teacher than Hana?** Ura asked and she narrowed her eyes because no she, in fact, didn't, but she knew how to do certain ninja things in theory and she could help the twins get a leg up.

 _Hush you._ She chastised with a scowl. _Now are you in or not?_

 **I go where you go and I do what you do - mostly because I have no choice.**

 _Good._ She smiled as she ignored the last part. _Because operation give the twins an advantage is a go._

* * *

 **New chapter!**

 **Sorry, this took so long lol but I'm back in business!**

 **Thank you all for sticking with me through rewrites, not updating for years etc etc. It means a lot to me!**

 **Koyo has decided to try her hand at teaching Kotone and Kaito - like she has been teaching Sakura (there will be more on that next chapter) - and I wonder how that's gonna go for her.**

* * *

 **Also on a side note if you haven't heard already I need some help!**

 **Like I've never really asked for help with anything that didn't involve writing fanfic so I hope you'll consider lending a hand! ^^**

 **I would like you guys to follow my Instagram because I'm trying to get a paid fashion sponsorship and I need a high number of followers to do that! And I have a high amount of followers on this website so yeah! It would really mean a lot to me if you guys would do this. Like it would mean so so so sooo much if you guys could do me this favor.**

 **I'm almost to my first thousand on there which is a big milestone for me and a big step towards getting the sponsorship! I just need 400 more followers!**

 **So help me out with a follow on my Instagram: slimjimsandarizonas pls and thank you!~**

 **(Also if you don't want to help me then don't leave rude reviews about it bc I've gotten a few rude ones.)**


End file.
